About Last Night (1986 film)
| music = Miles Goodman | cinematography = Andrew Dintenfass | editing = Harry Keramidas | distributor = TriStar Pictures | released = July 2, 1986 | runtime = 113 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $8.5 millionhttp://catalog.afi.com/Catalog/moviedetails/57246 | gross = $38.7 million }} About Last Night (styled as "About Last Night...") is a 1986 American romantic comedy-drama film directed by Edward Zwick, and starring Rob Lowe and Demi Moore as Chicago yuppies who enter a committed relationship for the first time. The screenplay by Tim Kazurinsky and Denise DeClue is based on the 1974 David Mamet play Sexual Perversity in Chicago. The film was remade as the 2014 About Last Night (without the ellipsis). Plot Danny and Bernie are two single men who live in Chicago. When Danny meets Debbie at Mother Malone's ("Mother's"), a bar in the Chicago Gold Coast, the two start a relationship from a one-night stand. The film follows the couple for the first year of their relationship: their meeting after a softball game, her moving in with him, mutual friction at Thanksgiving, their breakup on New Year's Eve, his apology and declaration of love on St. Patrick's Day, and their reconciliation at a softball game. Cast *Rob Lowe as Danny Martin *Demi Moore as Debbie Sullivan *James Belushi as Bernie Litko *Elizabeth Perkins as Joan Webber *George DiCenzo as Mr. Favio *Robin Thomas as Steve Carlson *Megan Mullally as Pat *Rosanna DeSoto as Mrs. Lyons (as Rosana De Soto) *Tim Kazurinsky as Colin *Kevin Bourland as Ira *Catherine Keener as Cocktail Waitress Reception Box office The film was a box office success, grossing $38,702,310 domestically. It was the 26th highest-grossing movie of 1986,http://boxofficemojo.com/yearly/chart/?yr=1986&p=.htm and the 10th highest-grossing R-rated movie of 1986. Critical response The movie gained positive reviews. Roger Ebert gave the film 4 out of 4 stars, writing in his review that "About Last Night . . . '' is one of the rarest of recent American movies, because it deals fearlessly with real people, instead of with special effects." The lead performances were especially praised, with Ebert writing "Lowe and Moore, members of Hollywood's "Brat Pack," are survivors of last summer's awful movie about yuppie singles, ''St. Elmo's Fire. This is the movie St. Elmo's Fire should have been. Last summer's movie made them look stupid and shallow. ''About Last Night . . . '' gives them the best acting opportunities either one has ever had, and they make the most of them." The film holds a 61% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 28 reviews. Soundtrack | recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = 46:03 | label = EMI | producer = Narada Michael Walden Dennis Lambert, John Oates Michael Henderson, Paul Davis, Michael Omartian J. D. Souther, Richard Burgess | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} The film's music soundtrack album was released on EMI Records. The album includes music by Sheena Easton, Michael Henderson, John Oates; as well as Jermaine Jackson, Bob Seger, Paul Davis and John Waite.About Last Night (Original Soundtrack)|Allmusic Personnel *Sheena Easton - vocals (track 1 & 3) *John Oates - vocals, guitar (track 2) *Jermaine Jackson - vocals (track 4) *J. D. Souther - vocals, guitar (track 5) *Bob Seger - acoustic guitar, guitar, piano, vocals (track 6) *Nancy Shanks - vocals (track 7) *Michael Henderson - vocals, bass (track 8) *Paul Davis - vocals (track 9) *Eric Ambel – guitar, vocals (track 10) *Manny Caiati – bass guitar, vocals (track 10) *Scott Kempner – guitar, vocals (track 10) *Frank Funaro – drums, vocals (track 10) *John Waite - vocals (track 11) References External links * * * * Category:1986 films Category:1980s comedy-drama films Category:1980s romantic comedy films Category:1980s romantic drama films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American romantic drama films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:American films based on plays Category:Films based on works by David Mamet Category:Films directed by Edward Zwick Category:Films set in Chicago Category:Films shot in Chicago Category:TriStar Pictures films